


He Saw an Angel

by crowleyhasfeels



Series: PROMPTS TO GET ME WRITING AGAIN [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: Sam gives a speech at Dean and Castiel’s wedding. (Prompt: Love at first sight.)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: PROMPTS TO GET ME WRITING AGAIN [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040134
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	He Saw an Angel

“Can I have everyone’s attention?” Sam speaks his question loudly into the microphone while tapping on the side of his wine glass. It was so cliche, Dean couldn’t help but laugh. 

The room got silent and all eyes were on Sam, including Dean and Castiel’s. Everything about their wedding had been perfect. But, what could you expect by an event that was completely put together by his now husband, Castiel. He’d always made sure to pay attention to every detail and even when things started to go wrong, Castiel had a back up plan in place to make sure things continued in a smooth manner. Except now.

Sam was in charge of the best man speech. Though, Dean was fairly certain that Castiel had offered to write that for him as well. But, if Dean knew Sam, he had a few things he was going to say, just like Dean had done at Sam’s wedding to Eileen two years ago. 

“This wedding was always going to be a well-organised machine if Castiel was involved,” Sam started his speech, laughter erupting from all the guests. Anyone who knew Castiel knew what Dean had always loved about the man. “Nothing was left to chance; he even created a spreadsheet listing the probability of attendance for each guest. Castiel had Dean down as 100 percent, which I thought was a bit presumptuous.” 

Another laugh. Dean turned and smiled at Castiel who was giving him that over the moon look he had been giving him since they came to hold hands at the altar only a few hours ago. 

“Now, some of you might not know this about my brother,” Sam continued, “but he has always been a runner. Not in the exercise form of the word either. I mean, would it kill you to hit up a gym every now and again?”

“It would,” Castiel answered out loud for Dean before leaning in to whisper into Dean’s ear. “I love you just the way you are.”

“He was a run away from your problems kind of guy,” Sam said, his words not coming out as harsh, though Dean could feel the slight sting of them. 

“Thanks,” Dean mumbled. 

“I know that enlightening Dean's shady past, which you may or may not know about, isn’t the best thing to bring up in a happy wedding speech,” Sam acknowledged the comments he was making about his brother on what is supposed to be the happiest day of his life. “But I feel that in order for you to truly understand what I am about to say next, you need to know the not so great aspect of who Dean used to be.”

Dean shoots his brother a glare before looking back at his new husband, a smile plastered across his face, one that even now was nothing short of truly genuine. 

“When things would get hard, or serious, or Dean just didn’t want to deal with something,” Sam looked to Dean, as if to apologize with his eyes, “he would run. I have seen him accidentally take someone on too many dates, leading them to asking what they were to each other, only for Dean to pack up his car and move.”

“Sam,” Dean spoke with desperation in his voice. “Please tell me there is some redeeming quality about me in there.”

“There is,” he promised, another laugh erupting through the room. “Like I said, Dean was a runner. But I told you all this information to tell you a story.” 

__ _ “Hey,” Sam greeted Dean as he tried to sneak into their apartment at two in the morning. “How was the bar?” _

__ _ “Um,” Dean stumbled over his words, looking around the apartment as if he were searching for an out from this conversation. _

__ _ “Let me guess,” Sam saved him the trouble. “You met some girl, slept with her, now we have to pack up the apartment and leave the state?” _

__ _ “No,” Dean shook his head, sitting down at the dining room table.  _

_ "Stuck out then?" Sam questioned. _

_ "I didn't even try," Dean admitted.  _

_ "Dean Winchester went to the bar and didn't even try to get laid?" Sam questioned with a laugh.  _

_ "I uh," Dean blushed, obviously drunk. "I saw an angel tonight." _

_ "How drunk are you?" Sam questioned. _

_ "Very," Dean admitted. "It was the only way to keep talking to the angel." _

_ "I think you should go to bed man," Sam laughed as he grabbed Dean to help him to his feet.  _

_ "I'm serious, Sammy," Dean continued as Sam helped him toward his room. "I'm gonna marry that angel someday."  _

"It was the point I knew Dean was drunk," Sam continued on, ignoring the bright shade of red his brother's face was turning.

"He went back to the bar the next night," Sam continued on. "And the night after that and the night after that. I was starting to worry he was developing a drinking problem. When in all reality, he was just watching an angel."

Dean looked over and gasped when he saw the tears falling from Castiel’s eyes. They were happy tears and the way it made his blue eyes shine made tears pool behind Dean's eyes as well. 

"Never once had I seen my brother follow through on a person," Sam spoke again. "But the moment he decided he was going to marry an angel, everything changed."

There were a few smiles from the guests but Dean couldn't care less about them. All he cared about was the smile his husband was now giving him. 

"He saw an angel that day," Sam raised his glass toward Castiel. "And it wasn't until that day, that my brother truly believed he could be saved. So, Castiel, welcome to the Winchester clan and thank you for saving my brother from himself."

"Thank you," Castiel raised his glass to Sam before leaning in to Dean and whispering, "and thank you."

"For what?" Dean asked confused. 

"For seeing me." 


End file.
